Crabrawler (Pokémon)
|} Crabrawler (Japanese: マケンカニ Makenkani) is a introduced in Generation VII. It evolves into when leveled up at Mount Lanakila. Biology Crabrawler is a crustacean Pokémon resembling a crab. Most of its shell is purple with blue and yellow accents. It has two long, yellow antennae over its eyes. One blue eyelid is usually half-closed, giving it the appearance of a . The purple shell covering its body appears to be made of three parts: two plain plates covering the shoulders and part of the chest and one plate covered in blue stripes across its underside. A large portion of its yellow body is visible down the center of its chest and a tiny spot is visible in the center of its back. Crabrawler has three pairs of legs. The two rear pairs are smaller with yellow joints and blue tips. The foremost pair of legs has large blue pincers resembling . A competitive Pokémon that hates to lose, Crabrawler strives to achieve not only a high social standing, but a physically higher position as well. It can be found clinging to buildings or even tall people, and will punch anyone who attempts to remove it from its perch. This Pokémon's large claws also serve as protection for its face and belly while it closes in on opponents. While it is capable of splitting tree trunks, it usually punches trees to knock down ripe berries. Many Crabrawler will gather around a tree to compete for the ripe berries. Occasionally, it will lose its pincers in a fight, although they grow back quickly. http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/crabrawler/ Crabrawler preys on . It is also known to mistake for coconut trees, which shake and stomp Crabrawler off when climbed. When it loses, its mouth foams up before it faints. The little meat found in its claws is rich and delicious. In the anime Major appearances Crawbrawler debuted in Trial and Tribulation!, under the ownership of Hala. It was used in a battle against , where it battled and proved to be a tough opponent. However, Rowlet was able to defeat Crawbrawler in the end. It reappeared in Getting a Jump on the Competition!, where it evolved into after defeating a on Mount Lanakila. It reappeared again in a flashback in SM097. Multiple Crabrawler appeared in Partner Promises!. They were having a sparring match on Treasure Island, but fled when Ash asked if he and could join in. Minor appearances A 's Crabrawler appeared in SM099. Pokédex entries type. Crabrawler is always aiming to be number one. Crabrawler will guard its weak spots with its claws in battle and throw punches, looking for an opening.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Crabrawler debuted in PASM21. Upon arriving at Poni Island, was attacked by a pair of wild Crabrawler, who proceeded to steal a Mirage Berry he was holding. After following them to Seafolk Village, Sun discovered that the Crabrawler were part of a larger group led by a powerful . A Crabrawler belonging to the Aether Foundation appeared in a flashback in PASM25. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations , , , , , , , and , Secluded Shore, Poni Wilds, Poni Plains (Berry piles)}} , , , , , , , and , Ula'ula Beach, Poni Wilds, Poni Plains (Berry piles)}} |} |} In side games |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (18th release)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5}} |Superpower|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5|*|'}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution at |no2=740 |name2=Crabominable |type1-2=Fighting |type2-2=Ice}} Sprites Trivia *Crabrawler was known by the code name "Crab 1" during development.Burning Questions For Pokémon Sun & Moon | GameInformer *Crabrawler is the only known Pokémon with a base stat total of 338. Origin Crabrawler is based on a crab, likely the . Some of Crabrawler’s attributes are reminiscent of s. Name origin Crabrawler may be a combination of ''crab and brawler. Makenkani may be a combination of 負けん気 makenki (hates to lose), 喧嘩 kenka (fight), and 蟹 kani (crab). In other languages , , and |fr=Crabagarre|frmeaning=From and |es=Crabrawler|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Krabbox|demeaning=From and |it=Crabrawler|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=오기지게 Ogijige|komeaning=From , , and |zh_cmn=好勝蟹 / 好胜蟹 Hàoshèngxiè|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=好勝蟹 Housingháaih|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Крабролер Krabroler|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles Notes External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by training in a certain location de:Krabbox es:Crabrawler fr:Crabagarre it:Crabrawler ja:マケンカニ zh:好胜蟹